thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
James Goes Foreign
'James Goes Foreign '''is the tenth and final episode of the eighteenth season. Plot James and Percy had been in the Steamworks for quite a while now. Victor was getting very annoyed with the two engines' quarrel. "Will you stop it?!" shouted Victor. "Why?!" they asked. "I think Percy and Gordon's arguements are quite interesting," added Kevin. "I'm James!" "Yeah, whatever Henry." "Ugh!" "Well, this is all James' fault for not stopping in time. I'd much rather be working on a Branch Line than stalling around here in the Steamworks," said Percy. "It's actually your fault, because you don't know how to handle trucks," ventured James. "Well . . ." began Percy. "Can't you both realize that Percy was sent down the wrong track, therefore making it the Signalman's fault!" Victor shouted again. Fifteen days later. The two engines returned. "Thank goodness you two are back," said Nix. "We've had lots of work. Too much for three engines, in fact, 'Arry and Bert helped us out ocassionally. Well, I'm taking this train to Wales." "Ooh! You go to Wales?!" Percy asked excitedly. "Yeah, and up to Scotland too," she replied. "Ready to go!" said Old Slow Coach from behind. "I'm going on a little trip too, Percy!" "I'd like to go on a trip," sighed James. "With anyone except Percy." Percy just groaned. The Fat Controller assigned James some of Delete's jobs so that Percy would be around him more than James. That way, the arguing would cease at least during the day. But at night, of course, they still argued about their big accident. "Och! This is gettin' annoyin', Donal'," cried Douglas. "Losh sakes! Shut up! Stop arguing," cried Donald. "Just agree its the signalman's fault." "I'm afraid to say, that we all have differing views," whispered Duck. The arguing seemed to not cease until Edward chuffed into the Sheds. "Quiet!" Edward snapped. "Just go to sleep will you. Take a break! Percy will work on the Main Line till the work rush is over, James. Whether you like it or not, its been decided. I personally talked to the Fat Controller about this and I think Percy is a hard worker. Especially, if you stop arguing with him, James!" That shut all the engines. They had never seen Edward so cross before. "And as David says, 'Forward'," finished Edward. "Thanks goodness you came. This was getting out of control," said BoCo. "Uh, Edward," called Norman, "how about you help me here tomorrow. It'll give you a rest, and you can keep on eye on them too." "That seems like a great idea! BoCo, can you do most of my jobs on my Branch, please?" "Sure thing." "I'll help out too," chimed David. "Good ridance we got this nonsense sorted out," sighed Edward, and then the engines fell asleep. The next day, James took the noon Express to Barrow-in-Furness. "Hullo James. Nice to see you again," said Nix, who was in the Sheds. "Umm, is Percy around?" asked James, nervously. "Don't be silly. He's not here, as far as I'm concerned." Then, the two engines and the coach turned their attention to the Station. The train was ready, but there was no engine. "Where's the engine?" asked the Stationmaster. "He's derailed!" shouted the Guard. "What?" "He came off the rails on his way here. We're gonna have to find another engine," explained the Guard. "Thanks goodness for the Sodor engines," sighed the Stationmaster, and he raced over to the Sheds. "James, Nix! We need one of you to take the Express to London!" "James, you can do it. I have to get Old Slow Coach back to Tidmouth," said Nix. "We're actually going to need another coach," said the Stationmaster. "You should telephone Tidmouth right away then," replied Nix. "Alright. I'm doing this!" and James puffed out the Sheds excited. "Its about time I go foreign too," thought James. Old Slow Coach was coupled to the back of the train and then James rounded in front, ready to go. The Guard blew his whistle and James was on his way. James passed the Diesel who had derailed. "Oh! Poor engine!" said the coaches. James felt sorry for him too. He reached London safely and went to rest in the Sheds with some other Diesel locomotives. "Oh hey! Who are you?" one of the Diesels asked. "I'm James." "Then we've heard of you, then. Are you from Sodor?" asked another. "Precisely." "So, your the engine who once needed bootlaces," a third said. The diesels burst with laughter. "Don't worry, all engines have had emabarassing moments," the first that had spoke said. James found these diesels very accomendating. But presently, James grew bored of waiting in the Shed for his return journey. "Oh, you lucky humans get to have technology to entertain yourselfs, but I'm bored as I'll ever be!" groaned James. "Hmm," pondered one of the diesels, "perhaps you'd like to take my goods train to Leeds tonight. If Manager agrees, of course." "Great idea!" And the Manager did agree. "Alright. Just be safe and careful," said the Manager. So, at about 9 o clock, James the Red Engine set off with a long line of trucks. (someone yawns while watching James puff away with his goods train) Meanwhile, the Signalman at the Junction was making sure to set the points for James to pass through. He had finished when suddenly his cell phone rang. "Hey, Brad! Hey, how you doing, buddy . . ." (knocks switch over) The Signalman was still talking to his friend when James puffed past. The Signalman gave James' Driver an "all clear" signal, still on his phone and James began to pick up speed. His Driver checked him. "Easy, boy! No hurry! We can make it back in time." (James switches off the Main Line) "Hmm, that's odd," thought the Fireman. "Are we on the Main Line?" "I don't know," replied the Driver. James thought so too. "This line looks abondened. We better slow down and go back." However, they never could. (James sees an old shed ahead and tries to brake. He crashes into it, wood falls, and the screen goes black) To be continued . . . I hope you have enjoyed Season 18 of Adventures on Rails. This is not the end . . . The story shall continue on December 23rd, 2014 as the pilot episode of Seaosn 19 of Adventures of Rails. Characters *Edward *James *Percy *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Nix *Victor *David *BoCo *Norman *Other Railway Diesels (''four seen; three speak, one does not speak) *Old Slow Coach *Kevin *Henry (non-speaking role) *Gordon (non-speaking role) *Delete (non-speaking role) *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations *Sodor Steamworks *Tidmouth *Tidmouth Sheds *Barrow-in-Furness *London Trivia *A reference to James and the Bootlace is made. *This is the first season finale to end in a cliffhanger in Adventures on Rails. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes